


Painting The Sky Blue

by myelinsheet



Category: Elon Musk Cinematic Universe, Elon musk - Fandom, Grimes (Musician) RPF, Original Work
Genre: Anime, COVID19, Coronavirus, Crack, Due to existence of Elon Musk, Elon is a bit abusive, F/M, Hey at least I didn't write HIV hamilton, Karen - Freeform, Lovers To Enemies, Mars, McAfee Antivirus Usage, Melodrama, Mild Dark Souls references, Minor Violence, Stand User John McAfee, Stand User Kanye West, Tax Fraud, Tax evasion, Time Travel, Transphobia, but it is canon compliant, space, waifus, white people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myelinsheet/pseuds/myelinsheet
Summary: Living on Mars, desperately trying to go back to the year that started all of the disasters. But not all plans cannot work.
Relationships: Grimes | Claire Boucher/Elon Musk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Painting The Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estesfaeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estesfaeus/gifts).



> Note: There are previously established elements from the Ricardo Universe. For a better understanding of the lore, you might choose to read it as well but no need for previous knowledge to understand the story.

Why did she even bother to look outside the window? The novelty the endless orange sight had faded already. Maybe the inability to return back to Earth made living in the colony all the more solemn, as the heart always longed for what it could not have.

Grimes sighed. Her back hurt due to her posture being stuck in a Victorian woman looking outside of her balcony pose. But she did not want to go, she knew she would be reminded of the consequences of her life decisions if she left her place. But she didn’t need to even budge a bit to have face that unfortunately, as her son barged in the room and started to tug on her skirt.

“Are you okay honey?” she asked X Æ A-12. Her son’s system needed a good reboot now and then. He opened his mouth and the familiar sound of the fax machine came out, he was hungry. Grimes forced herself to get up, holding the new baby. The Mars colony was excited to welcome the new heir who was destined to be a high ranking officer in the Twenty-Twenty Time Leap program, or 3TL as they called it. Grimes had decided a precious name for the precious baby that was to reach the timeline of peace. She announced on twitter that the new baby’s name was◗█〓▟̈́͌̚▛̿̓̓ ║▌▟̒͐͛▛̈́̔̕. She hoped that the name would bring them luck.

In the minimalist kitchen, there was someone he wasn’t expecting. John McAfee.

He was wanted for interdimensional tax fraud, and now he was rebranding to be a Joestar by jumping through the time leaps. He had a cowboy getup, and there were strange purple vines coming out of his arms. She clutched her baby, caution surrounding her movements. Her breath hitched when the uninvited guest looked up and their eyes locked.

“Grimes. The Empress of Mars,” he said, smiling.

“What is your business here?” she cut to the chase. John, or JoJo he was called now, responded with a cheeky grin. “I was summoned here by Elon.”

Elon? But what business could he have with an interdimensional criminal had with her husband? X Æ A-12 was just as bothered by the situation as he started to levitate due to his hunger bar depleting.

“I’m here,” a boisterous voice called out. He was in his pajamas, his hair messy. Grimes’ blue eyes fluttered, it had been three days since she last saw him. Her heart started beating faster, her stomach still hosting the butterflies she had when she first saw him. It was almost embarrassing how much she loved this man.

“Elon!” she leapt forward. The multi-billionaire brushed her off, which gave her chest an awful feeling, as if she was suffocating while she was in the dream prairie of a cottagecore lesbian. All the air to breathe, but the inability to do so. “You’ve been playing Minecraft for three days straight…” she whispered to her collar. Elon rolled his brown eyes.

“You could’ve just cryoslept.” Grimes did not answer to this disrespectful attitude. John was the one to break the tension.

“A new baby? What’s the gender?” he asked. Grimes nervously smiled. “Well, they aren’t old enough to claim a gender ide—”

“She is my daughter who is a female possess XX chromosomes and a uterus able to produce ovum that can be copulated with sperm, which means she is going to grow up to be a lady woman. Girl.”

Grimes felt tears pool in her eyes upon Elon’s interruption. Elon was sweet, loving, gamer. But he did not understand her values in social justice and communism. She wanted to educate him, but the several times she tried resulted in him calling her a normie. ◗█〓▟̈́͌̚▛̿̓̓ ║▌▟̒͐͛▛̈́̔̕ started crying, sensing their father’s insensitivity to gender identities that children may develop later on their lives as they become their own people, despite their mother’s efforts.

“So how do you pronounce her name? I saw what you were going to name her from your tweet, I have no fucking idea how you say it,” John complained, fixing his cowboy hat.

“Oh,” Grimes smiled. “You pronounce it like◗█〓▟̈́͌̚▛̿̓̓ ║▌▟̒͐͛▛̈́̔̕.”

“Ah,” John frowned. “I see. I thought you’d be the kind of gal to name her child after an anime character.”

Grimes puffed her cheeks at the comment. Maybe it bothered her because his assumption had some truth to it. She had thought of naming her child after her best girl Death Abyss from the 2020 ecchi anime Ishuzoku Reviewers, made by Studio Passione. But she thought it would be too crude of a name due to its prominence in the colony of Mars.

“Anyway, I need you to take a look at this, Elon.” John opened a laptop, there were windows of Norton and Avast open, demanding a credit card number. John smashed the laptop with his fist, as the transparent vines swallowed the laptop, reshaping it and fixing it. The laptop’s bluescreened before going back to the classic windows screen, now with McAfee Antivirus™ displaying a picture of the president.

Kanye West.

He was one of the many disasters the 3TL program was trying to prevent. The year 2020 was cursed, the first piece of the many disasters that fell like domino pieces. What started with earthquakes and fires evolved into a virus. With the power of ignorance, arrogance and racism the world was lunged into its impending demise. Some world leaders were corrupted; with the dwindling fire they were turned into dark knights of The Apocalypse. Lukashenko, Erdoğan, Putin, Macaron, that ugly British fuck all transformed into the Corrupt Ones. They were the guardians of the tomb of people’s futures, as they hollowed and roamed the lands while the Earth was scorched to the ground due to the climate change.

To rekindle the fire, the States elected a new person. Kanye West. He was supposed to be the Yeezus, as people believed in him and his minimalistic merch line. But the expectations of hope were defiled, stained. The rot of despair is a sneaky one as it clogs the cracks that lets the sunlight in and the darkness takes over without notice. With despair overwhelming,

Thus, Elon launched his space program: The Mars Colony. In it he did live like a king, but he lacked the respect he desired. Elon was funding 3TL to gain the favor of his people, as they were not as fond as him as he would like. It was his anime protagonist motivation, and he was hoping to save the Earth so the anime companies could flourish again to give birth to his very own anime. Grimes wanted anime back as well, but in her heart she believed Elon did this so their children can see the green Earth they heard the stories of.

For the sake of X Æ A-12. For the sake of◗█〓▟̈́͌̚▛̿̓̓ ║▌▟̒͐͛▛̈́̔̕.

John cleared his throat, directing Grimes’ attention back to the screen. He pointed at a faint figure behind Kanye West, it looked like a blue rabbit BDSM uniform.

“He is a stand user. I’ve tracked his ability down with the math knowledge in my brain, he is able to jump dimensions. Like me.”

“So does that mean…” Elon went wide eyed.

John only nodded his head in response. “He is the one to take the Karen virus back in time.”

“%%4+)+^+)(‘(8,” X Æ A-12 screeched. He had also understood the weight of the situation and stopped levitating.

“That means… Ricardo’s mission to go back would be compromised!”

John nodded. Through dimension jumping, cryosleep and technology; the Musk family had retained their youth. But this technology wasn’t open to public, John was only able to do it due to the math knowledge in his brain. Kanye was an unknown variable in the equation.

Grimes couldn’t take it anymore. She excused herself and went to the backroom. Elon called after her, but she left while holding the baby. She went to the backroom, and covered her mouth. She knew Kanye was corrupted, but he couldn’t have had the power to shift dimensions.

She looked down into ◗█〓▟̈́͌̚▛̿̓̓ ║▌▟̒͐͛▛̈́̔̕’s eyes. They were green, a color that she would grow up to be foreign to. And it was the fault of everyone who did not wear their god damned masks. The Karen virus was a disease that was noticed too late, a mutation of the COVID19 virus. It clung to the host’s DNA like the HIV virus, making it impossible to remove from the host once it was in. And was Kanye the one to blame for this? But why?

Was it because…

Grimes searched her memory for answers, the missing puzzle piece only seemed like how Kim Kardashian had cheated on Kanye West. Was the pent up resentment he fostered that strong to will humanity’s decease? Grimes placed her beautiful baby in her crib as her eyes caught the sight of a strange tablet. It wasn’t an iPad or an android tablet, so Grimes assumed Elon had constructed it. Her eyes searched back and forth and after she ensured no one was there she took it with her. She also adorned her astronaut suit to go outside.

The low gravity was almost soothing, rocking her to calmness. It was the initial reason she dated Elon, to take advantage of his space enthusiasm to visit space. Now she had achieved it. But only the vast emptiness welcomed the ones who had gone beyond the stars. 

She held a tablet close, something in her head told her to search for it. The password to it summoned a keyboard on the screen. Grimes frowned and typed the first things she thought of.

_ilovegrimes_

Wrong password. She was heartbroken, but maybe that would be too easy to guess.

_Lockheed A-12_

Wrong password. So it wasn’t their mutual favorite aircraft after all. One more try and the device would be locked for 5 minutes. Grimes had to think smartly, as she didn’t want the inconvenience of waiting in the middle of Mars.

_3.Oct.11_

Success. The reference to the 2009 anime ‘Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood’ adapted to screenplay by Studio Bones based on the manga written by Hiromu Arakawa did the trick. It was Elon’s favorite, after all. Grimes smiled at the growing warm feeling in her, though Elon did not listen to her most of the time, his nerd side had all the charm she needed to melt.

The tablet’s light was the only thing illuminating her vision, as she was walking in the dark. Suddenly, she felt a weight at the back of her suit. They were hands, trying to separate her from the tablet.

She hastily turned around, only to meet with the eyes of her lover. But he wasn’t in a suit. Grimes’ mouth hung ajar. “Elon…?” she called out.

“You are not supposed to look at that,” he warned. His tone had a serious tint that she had never heard before. So many questions were racing in Grimes’ head, as if to seek an answer she looked at the now unlocked tablet to see that the notes application had a detailed description. She scrolled up to see the title which was…

The Karen Virus.

And a log attached to the title. A log of messages between Elon and Kanye West.

“You knew about Kanye spreading the Karen virus all along!” she accused. Elon groaned.

“It is much more complicated than you think!”

Grimes shook her head to her sides. Her breathing got heavier as panic rose within. “I… I don’t know what to think! H-how are you not in a suit!”

Elon started laughing, not a kind laugh like one would throw after seeing a funny vine, but the kind of laugh that a Disney villain would muster up after kicking twelve golden retriever puppies. Grimes was confused, and this confusion wasn’t to be lifted for a while.

“Claire,” he called Grimes by her real name. “You know. I’m not human.”

“No…” Grimes said, piecing everything together. “You are a billionaire.”

Elon continued his laughter. Though pain hid behind his laughter, it didn’t discount the horror. “To achieve the power of immortals is not a victory when the numbers can go up to an infinity,” he explained. “What does it mean to become so powerful if it means to be subjected to a never-ending race? A race in which one of the rules is you cannot win.”

“I don’t understand!” Grimes shook her head.

“The numbers can go up to an infinity, _Claire.”_ Her name was spoken with such a contempt that ignited a feeling of aggression in her, something she did not want to harbor towards Elon. “And the one of those numbers is so god damn high, no amount of interdimensional tax evasion can help me reach it!”

“Jeff Bezos…” The first one to flee the Earth in the hopes of escaping the hell that broke open with his many, many, many, like a shit ton of money. “But you have more than enough!” she protested. “We have this colony, we have children and flying cars!”

“The numbers do not care, Claire!” Elon broke through Grimes’ helmet and his hands enveloped her neck. She screamed. Not only her lover was trying to tarnish the timeline in a way that suited his greed, but also he was trying to fucking kill her. But there was the butterfly of hope in the midst of disasters of 2020. X Æ A-12. Did that mean Elon was willing to sacrifice it all in the hopes of empty fulfillment.

She screamed, with her newfound strength of her motherly instincts, she threw Elon over her head. It wasn’t very effective due to low gravity, but it did create some distance between them. Grimes was running out of air due to the leak in her helmet, so she knew she was on borrowed time. She knew Elon’s love for big shiny self-destruct buttons. She smiled upon the revelation that she was right, as there was an app called KYSLMAO and opening it prompted her to a window with a red button. Elon screamed, his voice so loud that it broke the laws of physics, leaping him forward. But pressing the button is not a task that requires much time.

It felt like the undoing of the fabric of the universe to press the button. To prevent all of the tragedies that happened before remain the most devastating events to ever happen, she had to put an end to it. It was saddening how the one remaining action to take was to preserve the awful events instead of erasing them, but it was the only thing that could be done.

She closed her eyes, knowing that her children would not die due to the billionaire genes inside them. The past would stay blind to the events that started it all as they resided in the future, but they would also not know the devastation that could’ve been. A fate between losing and losing was a choice for fools to make, but they maybe it was better for the ignorant ones to never know there was a choice at all.

Elon leapt forward towards the tablet, but it was too late. The button was already pressed.

And in the end she closed her eyes, not wanting to witness this any longer. Only one last world rolled from her tongue.

“Oblivion.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you


End file.
